Venta Cemetery (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives Lead the Sunspear Evacuees to Dajkah Inlet without being discovered by the garrison. *Kill all the guards at the garrison posts before they sound an alert and blow your cover. *Disarm the sentry traps before they discharge. *Start negotiations with Margrid the Sly. *'*BONUS*': Neutralize all guard posts. *# of 12 guard posts neutralized Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on how many guard posts you capture. Walkthrough This mission has a very simple objective: cross the area and speak with Margrid the Sly near Dajkah Inlet. A good runner could complete this mission without killing a single foe. Normal parties should have little trouble fighting through the Kournan troops. Sentry Traps: These cause an area damage effect every few seconds. They can be disabled with the Disarm Sentry Trap temporary skill, offered by Rojis at the start of the mission. The skill has a long activation time and is easily interruptible, though, so you should take out any foes in the immediate area before attempting to disarm a trap. Traps do not need to be disabled for either the primary or bonus objective of this mission. Guard Posts: These are marked on the map by red flags. When you move in range of one, a timer will start counting down. You must defeat all of the Kournan troops stationed at the post before the timer expires, otherwise the Garrison will begin launching siege attacks at the guard post. It does not matter for the bonus whether you neutralize each post within the time limit or not. The Garrison: It has been confirmed that alerting the Kournan Garrison (indicated by a red door symbol at the centre of the map), by wandering into its attack range, can result in almost immediate death for the entire party. It has been suggested that the Garrison launches a Siege Attack on each party member seperately yet simultaneuosly. As party members may be grouped together within its range when the Siege Attacks begin, this would result in masssive amounts of damage to every party member, and death within seconds (each character would be taking damage not only from their own Siege Attack, but from others' as well). It is not known whether this is an intended consequence, or whether this is a bug that has yet to be fixed. The best practice is to avoid the Garrison altogether, and to watch carefully for the in-mission message that will warn players when they are in danger of alerting it. For any party attempting the Master's level of completion, make sure the Guard Posts are between you and the Garrison when you attack them, and don't travel in areas that lie between Guard Posts and the Garrison. This will be more time-consuming, but safer. Tips for Master's: The Sunspear Evacuees are Monks, and there are 8 of them, so there is no need to bring a healer in your group. This allows you to concentrate your party on damage dealing, aiding in the quicker killing of the sentries around the Guard Posts. They can't resurrect party members, though, so be sure your party members (or heroes) equip a few Resurrection Signets or other resurrection skills. Creatures Allies *20 Rojis * 18 Margrid the Sly * 20 Sunspear Evacuee Monsters * 20 Kournan Guard * 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Spotter * 20 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 20 Kournan Zealot * 20 Guard Post Commander * 20 Kournan Phalanx Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission, players will find themselves in: Kamadan, Jewel of Istan *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: The Council is Called Notes * This mission takes place in the Sunward Marches explorable area. * Do not enter Dajkah Inlet at the southwest - this does not complete the mission. Instead, on your minimap, locate Magrid the Sly just to the north of Dajkah Inlet and talk to her to complete the mission. * It seems there are no bosses in this mission. * Normally, when a guard post is captured the flag will turn gray. If the timer expires and the guard post calls in siege support the flag will remain red even after the guard post is captured. This will not prevent the bonus from being achieved. * The fort in the center of the map will launch siege attacks at anyone who comes into range of it. There are a great many attacks, and they happen fast enough that if you are playing with no other humans and walk into range you are very likely to be wiped out. Stay as far away from the fort as possible. * This mission can be completed without killing any enemies. Simply run to Margrid the Sly to trigger the cinematic. category:Kourna category:Nightfall missions